homestarfanstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Drive Thru Whale
{Strong Bad and The Cheat are standing in the middle of the field. Strong Bad is holding a toy rocket on the end of a pump.} STRONG BAD: Oh man, The Cheat. This is gonna be bro-awesome. This thing's gonna shoot all the way up to Europa! And bring us back a couple of Europa-pean lobsters to grill up! THE CHEAT: {Excited The Cheat noises} STRONG BAD: All right. {Pumping the pump} Three... two... one... {He releases the rocket and it falls onto the ground with a raspberry noise. Strong Bad stares at the sky} Look at it go! I can barely see it already an— {notices the rocket lying on the ground} Oh. That was nothing like the back of the box. {Shaking his fist at the sky} Where's my space lobster? {Turns to The Cheat} You know what that means. {Rubs his hands together} It's time to employ... The Compress''or''! {Wipe to the same location later on. Strong Bad has attached a noisy air compressor to the rocket, which slowly grows bigger as more air is pumped into it. The compressor has "compressOR" written on the side.} STRONG BAD: Three... Two... One... {The rocket flies into the air with a loud boom} STRONG BAD: Look at it go! {He runs after it} I can almost taste the buttery claw meats! {Strong Bad runs into a smiling plastic whale with a speaker in its teeth and falls down. A loud WHANG sound effect is heard, along with a soft "Spluuurt" as he slides off} STRONG BAD: Where'd you come from? DRIVE-THRU WHALE: {Scratchy and difficult to understand voice} Would you like to try a combo meal? {Strong Bad stands up and dusts himself off} STRONG BAD: {uncertain} Uh, sure. But no cheese, and, um, extra sauce? {The Cheat arrives} THE CHEAT: {Questioning The Cheat noises} STRONG BAD: I don't know. I think I just ordered a combo meal from this— {The camera cuts back a bit; no hint of a restaurant, other than the speaker, is seen.} STRONG BAD: —invisible restaurant. You don't have any invisible cash, do you? {The Cheat puts his hands in his fur where pockets would be, and takes them out again as if holding money} THE CHEAT: {The Cheat noises} STRONG BAD: Whoa, you're loaded! {Strong Bad faces the speaker. Cut to view from inside the Drive-Thru Whale Speaker.} And, uh, let me get a crappy toy meal for my The Cheat here. DRIVE-THRU WHALE: Nine-seventeen, sever your leg please, sir. STRONG BAD: {Cut back to view outside Drive-Thru Whale} Could you repeat that? {Shakes head} I thought you just asked me to sever my leg. {Strong Bad shakes his leg as he says this} DRIVE-THRU WHALE: Sever your leg, please. It's the greatest day. STRONG BAD: {Incredulous} "Sever my leg"? "It's the greatest day"? I'm not sure I understand the transaction that's taking place here. DRIVE-THRU WHALE: Please enter your password. {plays a tune while the water from the blow hole moves up and down} THE CHEAT: {The Cheat noises} STRONG BAD: My The Cheat wants to know what your crappy toy is this week. DRIVE-THRU WHALE: It's brown. STRONG BAD: {To The Cheat} It's brown. {The Cheat starts to cry} STRONG BAD: Well, I guess they're out of blue ones! {The Cheat cries harder} STRONG BAD: {Angrily at the Drive-Thru Whale} Look what you did! DRIVE-THRU WHALE: Steve, drive around to the seventh window. STRONG BAD: What window? You're just a crackly drive-thru whale out in the middle of a field! {The word 'field' echoes and the camera angle switches to show the emptiness of the field} Come on, The Cheat. Let's take our invisible business elsewhere. {Strong Bad and The Cheat walk away. As soon as they're off screen, the rocket falls back down and breaks open, and a purple lobster with brown spots comes out.} DRIVE-THRU WHALE: Sever your leg please, sir. {The lobster makes odd warbled noises and removes one of its claws, and the whale bends down and eats the lobster. One claw remains on the ground. The whale blasts off into space, playing the same tune from earlier. A silhouette of a lobster with "end." written on it appears.} Category:Antiverse Category:Canon Characters